dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Knightcrawler
The Knightcrawler is a disused Wayne Enterprises single seat technologically advanced military prototype all-terrain climber vehicle developed to perform ground attack with stealth capability by Thomas Wayne with two modes of transportation that can shift from tank to climber with the flick of a switch and carries a range of weapons and was later used by his son Bruce Wayne in his activities as 'the Batman' to access rough terrain that couldn't be reached via a batmobile or batwing. Its articulation of arms works on the principle of real world robotics and its heavy duty look works on the principle of forklifts and drilling machinery. When its goes into crawling mode, on each side of the tread, right on contact, it has spikes which plants its foot against the wall and tip of the spikes expand out to anchor the vehicle and drives each foot into the wall as it climbs up. History Construction The Knightcrawler was probably constructed during World War II by Wayne Technologies under the authorization of Thomas Wayne to get military contracts from the military. But the best minds of Wayne Technologies couldn't make it run and as a result it turned up in Wayne Aerospace Hangar under the ownership of Bruce Wayne. Arrival of the New God Steppenwolf After realizing the impending doom of the New God Stepppenwolf, Bruce Wayne works on the Knightcrawler and gets it running as an additional help for the incoming battle with Steppenwolf. Capabilities * Climbing: It is capable of climbing walls. * Power Source: It probably has a electric based engine as a petroleum based engine would be inefficient for the requirements of the vehicle. * Remote Mode: It has a cockpit which opens from the top and can also be controlled remotely from the Batcave. * Maneuverability: It is relatively quick for a heavy duty vehicle as it is capable of climbing storeys in mere seconds. * Stealth Capability: It also has stealth capabilities to a extent as it was able to enter the tunnel without the attention of Steppenwolf and his parademons. * Visibility: It also has powerfull headlights as in four pairs on front top and two pairs on front bottom for visibility. * Suspension: After the damage caused by Steppenwolf, it fell upside down. Cyborg later turned it upright through his body and half of the vehicle's weight fell on one side of its body on two of its adjacent legs indicating that it can sustain fall from one or two stories. * Body: The body of the vehicle has extremely high resistance to physical damage as it was capable of taking multiple hits from Steppenwolf's punches and his axe's blows and could be restarted by Cyborg by interfacing through his body. * Offensive Capabilities: It possess offensive capabilities in the form of two retractable cannon turrets on either side of the upper side of the cockpit capable of shooting rapid armor piercing rounds which can turn parademons to dust and partially injure Steppenwolf and missiles which can destroy walls. * Operating Conditions: It is an all terrain vehicle and the tunnel battle further confirms that water doesn't affect the vehicle. Appearances *''Justice League'' Trivia * A type of bat species called Knightcrawler uses hand to walk similar to the vehicle. Category:Batman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Batman Equipment Category:Vehicles